Aquí estoy
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Sin importar cuántas veces lo lastime... Miguel Ángel siempre lo perdonará. (Song-Fic, basado en TMNT 2012)


**Hola a todo mundo, si no he estado muy activa en estos días, fue por razones que les aseguro tardaría toda vida en explicarlas. XD **

**Este es el primer Song-Fic que hago, espero que les guste. Esta basado en la canción de Evanescence, My inmortal, pero para ponerlo en el ambiente de esta historia les sugiero escucharla en su versión masculina, una y otra vez si es necesario, y también hará presencia la canción Here I am, de Bryan Adams :D **

**Si lo desean, pueden buscan en Youtube "Spirit soundtrack 2 swimming", recomendable también. :D**

**Antes de que se me olvide, este fic esta dedicado a unas personas especiales para mí, al final de la historia las nombraré. **

**ACLARACIÓN: Este fic esta centrado en la tercera temporada, para ser más precisa, en ese tiempo en el que los chicos esperaban el que Leo despertara.**

**DISCLAIMER: Las TMNT no me pertenecen, para mi desgracia total.**

**¡QUE DISFRUTEN EL SHOW!**

**¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**AQUÍ ESTOY**

Perdido, así era como se sentía en este instante, perdido.

Su mente no dejaba de torturarlo con ese frío recuerdo, no había podido ni dormir en estos últimos días, porque sabía que lo había arruinado todo, se detestaba con ganas, a tal grado de no temerle a la muerte si esta se presentaba ante él.

¿Será que, tanto ha sido el odio que llegó a sentir? ¿Tanto fue el dolor que le provocó? ¿Acaso… fue tan estúpido como para eliminar ese rastro de inocencia que él trataba de mantener, a pesar de todo lo que estaban pasando?

Detuvo sus pasos, no por el cansancio, si no porque a cada minuto, perdía la esperanza en encontrarlo.

No lo culpaba de irse, en su lugar él habría hecho lo mismo.

—_Mikey…_ —susurró de una forma en la que pudo sentir como sus palabras hacían eco con el viento—. _¿En dónde estas? _—dijo como si de una súplica desesperada se tratase.

Le hacia tanta falta.

**...**

Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, su alegría era opacada por sus lágrimas.

Desde aquel día… no volvió a sonreír.

_**I'm so tired of being here**__**  
**__**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**__**  
**__**And if you have to leave**__**  
**__**I wish that you would just leave.**__**  
**__**Cause your presence still lingers here**__**  
**__**And it won't leave me alone.**_

No quería regresar, algo se lo impedía.

Han pasado seis días, y aunque este alejado de ellos, en el fondo los extrañaba.

No comía más que lo que se encontraba en los árboles, lo cual no siempre tenía un sabor agradable.

Cuando decidió irse, no pensó en llevar nada consigo, solo había dejado que sus pasos lo guiaran, lejos de él.

"_Eres un estúpido, ¿qué no entiendes que siendo débil no conseguirás nada?" _

Tenía tanta razón, era débil, siempre lo fue…

"_¡Solo con tu carácter lo arruinas todo!"_

No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su hermano, tan duras, y por única vez en su vida sintió que eran sinceras.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**__**  
**__**This pain is just too real.**__**  
**__**There's just too much that time can not erase.**_

Apoyó su caparazón en el tronco de un árbol, le dolía todo su cuerpo, por ello bajo lentamente y se recostó en el pasto, luego de suspirar se quedó un buen rato observando el suelo, no tenía nada de interesante, pero para su mirada vacía sí.

Aún podía sentir sus golpes… nunca se molestó con él, siempre entendió el dolor que sentía.

Y él lo compartía en silencio.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,**__**  
**__**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**__**  
**__**And I held your hand through all of these years,**__**  
**__**But you still have all of me.**_

Levantó la vista, hacia el cielo gris, parecía como si el firmamento entendiera lo destrozado que estaba, entonces sintió que no sufría solo.

"_¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que decepcionarnos a todos?!" _

No lo mostraba desde que tenía memoria, pero Miguel Ángel siempre se quedaba callado cuando le reclamaban así, firme con esas balas en forma de palabras que cada vez lo dañaban más.

Le asustó tanto lo que su hermano le hizo, pero para sorpresa de los demás… no lo detuvo. Al contrario, cuando le dio el primer golpe, no se levantó del suelo, dejó que se desahogara en él.

Jamás se había sentido tan poca cosa, por lo visto era un masoquista de los buenos.

Sonrió de una forma hipócrita.

Él siempre estuvo a su lado, siempre lo consolaba cuando Rafael tenía miedo, incluso cuando este no quería de su apoyo. Y no lo hacía solo por pena, si no también porque sentía que era su deber.

Sus hermanos lo sobre protegían muchas veces. Es por eso que nunca se quejó en el momento de devolverles el favor.

Aunque unos no lo reciban con gusto.

La nostalgia llegó a él. Será el menor, pero eso no le impedía cuidar de ellos también.

En estos últimos meses se ha sentido un ambiente muy tenso, todos velaban por la recuperación de Leonardo, April, en algunas ocasiones, se quebraba en llanto, él también quería llorar a su lado, pero no podía porque ya ni lágrimas le quedaban.

Gastó todo su dolor en soledad absoluta, como siempre.

_"¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, NUNCA MÁS!" _

¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?

Nunca dejó de apoyarlo, siempre fue su soporte en sus horas de tormenta, siempre fue su luz en los momentos de desesperanza... No se alejo de él durante todos estos años.

A pesar de sufrir.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light. **_  
_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. **_  
_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. **_  
_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.**_

Sintió un ligero ruido provenir de su estómago, tenía tanta hambre, no comía desde la mañana.

Eso le recordó su estado.

Se fijo en las heridas que adornaban su anatomía, el fino líquido color carmesí hizo su presencia.

Cuanto le dolía.

Al momento de huir se sentía tan deprimido, que no pudo darse cuenta de un oso que se le cruzó en su camino, el animal salvaje lo tomó por sorpresa, pero al igual que con Rafael, no se defendió. Después de huir, solo lloró.

Como ahora.

Anhelaba tanto regresar en el tiempo, hacia aquellas épocas en donde él y su familia eran felices.

_..._

_—Oye Mikey —Escuchó la débil voz de su hermano de rojo, tenían seis años—, lamento mucho el golpe —Se sentó en el mueble junto a él._

_—No te preocupes Rafa —Lo miro sonriente, esfumando rápidamente su tristeza—. Yo también tuve la culpa por provocarte._

_—¿Significa que ya no me odias? —En sus ojos apreció una pizca de esperanza._

_—Yo nunca te he odiado, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? —Bromeó—. Eres mi hermano, jamás me molestaría contigo._

_—¿Aunque te golpee hasta sangrar? —No podía creerlo, definitivamente su hermano no conocía el significado de la palabra "Rencor". _

_—Aunque me golpees hasta sangrar... —Se acercó hacia él para apoyarse en su hombro, aun con su alegría, la cual fue contagiada hacia Rafa, el niño, dejándose llevar por el momento, pasó su brazo para rodearlo y así, medio abrazarlo. _

_Sonrió._

_..._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal. **_  
_**This pain is just too real. **_  
_**There's just too much that time can not erase. **_

Su alma jamás sería aplastada, mientras sienta amor hacia su familia.

**...**

El viento soplaba con fuerza, ignoraba el vibrar de su T-Phone, no atendería porque lo más importante era encontrar a su hermano, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le causó.

Respiraba agitadamente, su olfato sintió la humedad en el ambiente.

—Parece que lloverá —Sin importarle nada, lo encontraría, atravesaría todos los obstáculos que se le presentaran en su camino, mataría si era necesario.

Pero lo encontraría.

Cuando miro hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que se alejó bastante. No le importó.

Escuchaba las hojas secas quebrarse con sus pisadas, era una melodía acogedora.

En eso sintió una gota caer en su frente, y luego más, y más.

Hasta que la lluvia empezó.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, **_  
_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years, **_  
_**But you still have all of me.**_

Miguel Ángel cerró sus ojos, aún con su cabeza hacia arriba, para dejarse acoger por la frescura del agua, la sentía escurrir por su cuerpo, limpiando delicadamente sus heridas.

Lástima que no pueda limpiar las del corazón.

_"¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hemos pasado Rafael!"_

_"¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡Siempre tienes la culpa de todo! ¡Tenemos que estar vigilandote para evitar que nos metas en problemas!"_

_"¡Últimamente no hemos hecho nada más que estar al tanto de lo que pasa en Nueva York!" _

_"¡Y POR ESO HAY QUE ESTAR LISTOS PARA LA BATALLA! ¡En vez de que pierdas el tiempo en tonterías deberías centrarte en mejorar tus habilidades... ¿pero qué se podría esperar de ti?" _

Entonces eso era para él, alguien no indispensable.

Agradecía al cielo que no hubiera nadie viéndolo, también agradecía las gotas de lluvia en su rostro, ellas se confundían con sus lágrimas.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. **_  
_**But though you're still with me. **_  
_**I've been alone all along. **_

Su adorada soledad no le duró mucho, logró escuchar unas pisadas acercarse hacia él, junto a un gruñido, se puso de pie rápidamente, deseando que no se trate de quién esperaba.

Se equivocó.

**...**

Rafael entonces tuvo una extraña sensación, una opresión en el pecho le alertaba de un peligro, pero no era hacia él.

¿Entonces para quién?

— ¡HAAAAA! —No muy lejos escuchó un grito desgarrador.

Eso podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, inclusive a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

—¡MIKEY! —No lo dudo, corrió hacia el origen de su pesadilla, sin detenerse—. Por favor que este bien —Rogaba desesperado.

Le dolían sus piernas de tanto correr, pero de algo le había servido, estaba cerca de encontrar a su hermanito, su corazón le latía muy fuerte de solo saber que nada estaba perdido.

Pero siempre llega una tormenta antes de la calma.

Abrió sus ojos por lo que vio a continuación.

El menor trataba de alejarse de un enorme oso, que por la espuma que le salía de su boca podía deducir que tenía rabia. Apreció en el menor una gran parte rasguños, algunos más peligrosos que otros.

Decidió actuar de una buena vez.

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, _**  
**_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. _**  
**_I held your hand through all of these years. _**  
**_But you still have all of me._**

Mikey tropezó, cayendo de espaldas, el niño ya no quería seguir luchando, no tenía fuerzas.

Solo deseaba que esto termine ya.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANO! —Dispuesto a darlo todo, Rafael se lanzó sobre el lomo del animal, desviándolo del menor.

Estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Rafa? —Se reincorporó un poco.

El animal se movía con brusquedad con tal de quitarse de encima al quelonio mutante, en un movimiento brusco desde su torso hacia arriba y con ayuda de sus garras, logró tumbarlo al suelo, el chico se ensució con el lodo que se formaba gracias a la lluvia.

Levantó la vista para ver como el oso se acercaba hacia él peligrosamente, rápidamente hizo lo mismo mientras desenfundaba sus sais.

Hubo un momento en el que ambos atacantes se miraron a los ojos detenidamente, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Después de rugir fuertemente, su adversario se lanzo hacia él, por suerte Rafa logró esquivarlo moviéndose rápido, debía de detenerlo porque presentía que Mikey necesitaba de su ayuda.

Esta vez, él atacó primero, gracias a sus habilidades volvió a posicionarse sobre el animal después de dar una voltereta en el aire, logró encajar sus sais en su lomo salvajemente, se oyó un aullido de dolor provenir del oso. Volvió a moverse con brusquedad, pero ya que perdía mucha sangre se debilitaba muy rápido.

Calló agonizando, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera.

Ahora su prioridad era otra.

Vio a su hermanito mirarlo asustado, estaba sentado en el frío pasto, intentó acercarse hacia él pero solo consiguió que se alejara, sin mirar atrás choco su caparazón contra un árbol.

—Mikey... soy yo —No quería que se alejara de él, sus heridas podían empeorar.

—...Vete Rafa —Con un tono casi audible, el menor agacho la cabeza mientras atraía sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

—No me iré si no vienes conmigo —Por suerte logró acercarse un poco más hacia él.

—...Tú mismo me dijiste que ya no me querías ver —A cada minuto su voz que quebraba.

La lluvia se hizo más suave.

Eso lo destrozó, sabía que había herido a Mikey no solo físicamente, también de forma emocional, por eso tenía el temor de que no lo perdonara. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, era hora de arreglar unos asuntos delicados.

—...Perdóname... —Después de estar callado un rato, decidió hablar.

Doble sorpresa en un solo día, el menor no se esperaba algo así, pero en cierta forma, era algo que anhelaba oír. Lamentablemente no vivía en un mundo donde las ilusiones son reales, había que pisar tierra antes de caer muy bajo.

—No digas mentiras —A este punto ya no podía soportar más, y lloró.

—No estoy mintiendo —Quería verlo a los ojos, quería remediar su error de una vez por todas, quería pensar que todo fue un sueño, él quería sentir a su familia unida otra vez—. Mikey, de veras me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice y dije... nunca quise hacerlo, no sabía lo que... —Pudo continuar hablando de no ser porque el menor se paró de golpe y empezaba a caminar alejándose de su hermano.

—Quiero que me dejes solo Rafael —Su voz sonaba débil, pero firme a la vez.

—¡No lo haré! —Se puso de pie siguiéndolo, y para evitar que se valla lo agarró de su muñeca, deteniéndolo.

Miguel Ángel se quedo petrificado, sintiendo como la mano de su hermano lo sujetaba con fuerza, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir, el menor se quedo con la mirada al frente, a espaldas del ninja de rojo.

—Suéltame por favor —le dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—No —A diferencia de él, el mayor tenía a cabeza gacha—. Solo escúchame, ¿sí?, sé que de todos nosotros tú eres el que la pasa mucho peor, me estoy dando cuenta de que no lo demuestras, y aunque no sepa la razón de ello no te cuestiono porque es obvio que te incomodaría. A veces ignoro tus sentimientos por culpa de mi ira, y ese es un error que siempre trato de evitar...

—Pues la última vez no lo hiciste.

—¡Y me arrepiento de eso! —Lo sujeto con más fuerza—. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que nunca en mi vida sería capas de lastimar a mis seres queridos.

—¿Y qué es lo que soy para ti? —Seguía in voltear.

Curioso, tantas veces trataba de negarse a la idea de pensar que su hermanito mejoraba cada día más, su perspectiva sobre él evolucionaba con forme pasaba el tiempo, definitivamente este era momento en el que se veía obligado decirle lo que pensaba de él.

Y lo haría con gusto.

—...Eres la persona más especial de toda mi vida, nunca te lo he dicho Mikey, pero siempre te he querido como no tienes idea, te he cuidado y sobre protegido tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, en otras ocasiones no te dabas cuenta de ello. Sé que te golpeo mucho, sé que te insulto mucho, pero no sabes las veces que lloraba en silencio al saber que te hacia daño, y casi nunca te pedía perdón. El idiota aquí soy yo, por no saber valorar lo que tenía, ahora lo estoy perdiendo de a pocos —Trataba de que no se notara, lastimosamente era imposible ocultar su llanto, lo cual entrecortaba su voz—, primero el Maestro Splinter cayó en la batalla contra Destructor, nadie sabe nada de él hasta el momento, si esta vivo o... muerto, ahora Leo esta pagando el precio, yo no quiero que se valla... n-no quiero. Cuando lo vigilo por las noches tengo la esperanza de que abra sus ojos, pero no pasa nada. Y para colmo de males soy yo el que lo esta arruinándolo todo, por mi culpa te fuiste, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Donnie no me habla, April solo me mira con pena y Casey a lo mucho me acompaña. Lo lamento tanto Mikey... pero estoy asustado —Si no lo conociera, el menor diría que era un niño llorón, esta era la primera vez que el joven se expresaba de esa forma—, no quiero perder a mi familia, no soporto el dolor de pensar en la idea de que no volveremos a ser como en un pasado... ¿Lo sabes verdad? Antes... antes éramos...

—Éramos felices... —El menor termino su oración.

—Sí, antes no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada, pero la vida parece no tener piedad con nosotros —Con una mano se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

Ahora lo entendía, Rafael estaba en una mala etapa de su vida a causa de su impotencia por no poder hacer nada por su familia, eso no ayudaba con su peligroso temperamento. Era tan lógico, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de querer decirle a su "manera" que todo estaba en orden mientras estuvieran juntos, y aunque eso le haya costado golpes de diferentes formas... nunca sintió rencor hacia él.

—Oye —lo llamó Mikey, ahora sí había volteado para mirarlo, la única diferencia era que ahora en sus ojos ya no había tristeza, solo una conmovedora alegría.

La lluvia se convirtió en llovizna... Y luego cesó.

Sus manos ahora estaban entrelazadas, pero se soltaron en el momento en el que el menor se acercó hacia él, para darle un fuerte y efusivo abrazo.

Los días en los que su hermanito estuvo ausente fueron los peores de toda su vida, se sintió solo y vivió una eternidad buscándolo, pero ese abrazo que estaba recibiendo en este instante borraba todo resentimiento hacia él mismo en un dos por tres, no sabía si era por el hecho de que quién se lo daba era su hermano querido, o porque jamás se había sentido tan apreciado.

Sin poder evitarlo, correspondió el acto afectuoso de una forma desesperada, como si lo que tuviera entre sus brazos fuese el tesoro más codiciado de todos.

—Por favor Mikey, perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte, no quería —Lo atrajo hacia él con más fuerza, gozando de ese momento al cien, presentía que tal vez no lo iba a volver a sentir.

—Mejor olvídalo Rafa, eso ya quedó en el pasado... si de algo sirve, te perdono hermano —Cuánto lo quería, era imposible definir la cantidad de amor que sentía hacia él.

Definitivamente su hermanito tenía el alma más pura que haya podido existir, ese era su tesoro.

—...Gracias —De repente habló con sinceridad.

—¿P-por qué? —Lo último que dijo lo desconcertó, no sabía a qué se refería con eso.

—Por ser como eres —Aún seguía unido a él, en sus pensamientos ambos detestaban saber que se tenían que separar, pero si querían regresar a casa tenían que hacerlo, con algo de pena, Rafa se separó de su hermanito a medias, sin romper el abrazo—. No importa cuantas veces te maltrate, por favor nunca vallas a cambiar, ¿okay?

—Claro —Después de estar un tiempo sin sonreír, por fin lo había vuelto a hacer, soltó una carcajada después de pronunciar lo último—, sería muy difícil el que cambie drásticamente mi forma de actuar.

—Pues gracias a mí eso iba a pasar...

—Y fue gracias a ti que se evitó —En cierta forma ambos desahogaban sus penas con palabras, debido a ello Rafael se incomodaba un poco, aunque no le molestaba sentirse así. Esa actitud fue notada rápidamente por el ojo de Mikey, el cual, para terminar de poner las cosas más animadas, decidió obedecer a la petición de su hermano acerca de su actitud—. Además, admite que tu vida sería aburrida si no estuviera molestándote a cada rato.

—Jejeje, sí es verdad —Ahora podía respirar tranquilo, era agradable saber que ya no tienes un enorme peso encima, eso sentía Rafael, pero este sentimiento era acompañado de una bella calidez en su corazón. Lamentablemente no podía darse el lujo de seguir así, centrándose en su prioridad principal dijo— Debemos regresar Mikey, si no te atendemos esas heridas pueden infectarse.

—De acuerdo —Inesperadamente, luego de separarse completamente de su hermano vio como este le daba la espalda mientras se agachaba— ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero cargarte para llevarte más rápido a casa, no creo que puedas caminar en esas condiciones, luces más cansado que yo.

—Pues, de que estoy cansado, sí estoy cansado.

—Entonces sube —Le dijo Rafa.

—Jejeje, como en los viejos tiempos —Sin decir nada más, se posicionó como su hermano le dijo, estilo caballito, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerse mejor, mientras que el mayor sujetaba sus piernas, de esa forma empezó su recorrido.

El cielo empezaba a disipar las densas nubes grises, dándole la bienvenida a un peculiar firmamento, era muy oscuro pero gracias a que estaba adornado de preciosas estrellas que brillaban al compás de la luna llena le hacía un buen espectáculo que ambos hermanos admiraban, además de que iluminaba su camino.

Mikey dejo escapar un ligero bostezo, su cuerpo le dolía debido a las heridas, por ello temblaba.

—Mejor intenta descansar —Sugirió el de rojo.

—Podrás no creerlo Rafa, pero la verdad no quiero dormir —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer mientras tanto?

—Bueno... podemos cantar una canción —Se intimido un poco después de decir eso, a su hermano no le gustaba mucho cantar, siempre que le pedía eso se molestaba con él.

Pero hoy era la excepción.

—Me parece bien —Definitivamente esta era una noche de sorpresas.

—¿En serio? —Lo miraba incrédulo, pero con una felicidad aún mayor.

—Sí, solo di que canción quieres cantar —Jamás pensó que haría esto, pero ya que estaba al borde de perder las cosas más preciadas de su vida, decidió tratar de pasar el mejor tiempo posible con ellos, para no olvidarlos nunca.

—¡De lujo! Ya que insistes, elijo la canción Here I am.

—¿La que nos cantaba Leo en las noches? —Cuando lo vio pudo notar un rayo de tristeza en él, de los cuatro hermanos, era Mikey el que más adoraba esa canción; recordó entonces una noche en la que él se había ofrecido a cuidar del líder, ya que Rafa estaba teniendo malas noches, de repente, cuando fue a verlo para ver como estaba, lo escuchó cantarle esa canción, fue un momento que lo conmovió, así que lo dejo con él.

—Sí... esa misma —Su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

No recordaba mucho esa canción, pretendía olvidarla porque según él, era muy infantil, aunque sus hermanos no le creían en lo absoluto. Hizo acoplo de su memoria ya que por lo visto el menor no iba a empezar, entonces sonrió cuando al fin pudo la pudo recordar.

—_Here I am, this is me._

_ There's no where else on earth I'd rather be. _

Rafael tenía su voz profunda, eso lo hacía intenso.

—_H__ere I am, just me and you._

_ Tonight we make our dreams come true. _

Su hermanito lo acompañaba, Mikey tenía una voz dulce, cantaba con tanta tranquilidad que el mayor juraría que escuchaba a un ángel.

— _It's a new world, it's a new start._

_ It's alive with the beating of young hearts._

_ It's a new day, it 's a new plan._

_ I've been waiting for you_

_ Here I am..._

Ambos cantaban ahora, sus voces mezcladas eran mejores que separadas. Eso hizo su retorno a casa más agradable.

—_Here we are, we've just begun_

_ And after all this time, my time has come._

Al menor le encantaba esa canción, cuando Leo despertara le daría un abrazo muy fuerte que interiormente significaría un agradecimiento enorme por haberle enseñado esa canción.

_—Yeah here we are, still goin'strong_

_ Right here in the place where we belong._

Podrá no admitirlo en voz alta, pero esto de cantar le agradaba a Rafael.

—_Oh, __It's a new world, it's a new start._

_ It's alive with the beating of young hearts._

_ It's a new day, it 's a new plan._

_ I've been waiting for you_

_ Here I am..._

No podía caer ante la tentación, lamentablemente el sueño estaba queriéndole vencer, sin querer posicionó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del mayor, a pesar de eso seguía cantando. Cuando Rafa se dio cuenta de eso sonrió, para confortarlo más junto su mejilla con su cabeza.

Expresándole un afecto inigualable que solo un hermano te puede dar.

—_W__aiting for you_... —Pensaba que tal vez su hermanito dejaría de cantar por lo cansado que estaba, pero se equivocó.

—_Here I am, this is me._

_ There's no where else on earth I'd rather be. _

_ H__ere I am, just me and you._

_ Tonight we make our dreams..._

_—Come true _—Desde ahí, cantaron al unísono.

—_Oh, __It's a new world, it's a new start._

_ It's alive with the beating of young hearts._

_ It's a new day, it 's a new plan._

_ I've been waiting for you..._

Era un momento inolvidable.

_—Ohh, __It's a new world, it's a new start._

_ It's alive with the beating of young hearts._

_ It's a new day,__ it's__ a new plan._

_ I've been waiting for you..._

_ Ohh_

_ Here I am..._

La canción tenía mucho de verdad, vivían ahora en un mundo nuevo, con planes que esperaban ser ejecutados, una nueva estrella los guiaría hacia la paz... y un nuevo día iban a gozar.

—_Here I am. —_Empezó el de rojo.

_—Oh... Right next to you... _—La voz del menor se oía más baja, pero igual que relajante.

_—And suddenly the world is all brand new. __Here I am._

_—Here I am... Here I am..._

_—__I'm gonna stay. _—Tal vez podrían volverla a cantar, el algún momento.

_—Now there's nothin' standing in our way... —_Cerraba sus ojos lentamente, con un sonrisa adornando sus labios.

_—Ohh, Here I am... Here I am..._

Rafael había aprendido muchas cosas hoy, esta vez evitaría ser tan orgulloso, porque gracias a ello iba a sufrir aun más que los que lo rodeaban. Claro que eso no implicaba cambiar por completo de actitud, protegería a los que amaba con garras y dientes, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que algo les pasara.

_—This is me... _

Volteo a ver a su hermanito, ahora que la canción termino podía dormir en paz por fin.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía Mikey para poder perdonar a todo aquel que lo lastimara, era algo que admiraba. Él nunca se molestó con alguien de verdad, ¿acaso será posible que la inocencia aún exista en este mundo tan podrido?, si era así, pues estaba dispuesto a no dejar que aplasten al único ser que inconscientemente lo hacía feliz.

Miguel Ángel, él era alguien que merecía ser llamado así, podrá lastimarlo incontrolable veces esté consciente o no de eso, pero nunca dejará de ser su angelito.

—No me equivoco cuando digo que eres raro —decía en voz alta—. Aunque no lo quieras aceptar y por más que lo intentes, no dejarás de amar a tus seres queridos, eso te hace muy especial... Te aseguro que si algo te pasaba yo no duraría vivo con tanto dolor en mí. Seremos hermanos hasta el fin de nuestros días, seguiremos unidos porque esa es nuestra fortaleza, saldremos adelante Mikey, todo volverá a la normalidad... lo prometo.

No era consciente de que el menor había oído lo que dijo desde un inicio, eso aumentó su felicidad, Rafael sera gruñón, molesto, y en algunos casos insoportable, pero para su fortuna, tenía un corazón noble.

Ambos compartían ese sentimiento a su manera.

—_No me importa nada que no sea mi familia, a ellos los adoro, y si de algo estoy seguro es que no descansarán hasta cumplir con sus promesas... Rafael... también te quiero hermano... _—Pensaba agradablemente antes de estar completamente dormido.

**FIN**

**¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**¡AL FIN LO TERMINÉ! ¡Dios, muchas gracias por ayudarme en este proyecto! **

**¿Les gustó? Yo espero que sí porque me esforcé al máximo para hacerlo bien, es un fic que más he disfrutado haciéndolo.**

**DEDICATORIAS.-**

***Loversfan: Con le pecho inflado del orgullo te dedico esta historia a ti querida amiga mía, lo hice en primera porque no eh hecho algo lindo por ti que no sea un dibujo por tu cumpleaños, por eso me sentí un poco mal... pero hoy será diferente, amiga mía... ¡Te amodoro como no tienes idea! No sabes lo feliz que me hacer saber que soy tu amiga, y también te hará feliz a ti saber que eres MI mejor amiga, ambas tenemos mucho por agradecernos, y al igual que tú espero que algún día podamos conocernos en persona. :D ¡UN BESO ENORME! ¡Y no olvides que siempre serás mi Loca Mayor! :D **

***Kiara Martinez: Sé que tú eres una de las muchas fans enfermizas que se vuelven loca con estos dos, no será un Yaoi, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo tan fraternal con estos dos. :D Si llegaste hasta el final lo más probable es que te haya gustado, por eso también te dedico esta historia muy conmovedora, admito que aunque adore a la pareja de hermanos de Mikey y Leo, no me molestó en lo absoluto hacer este fic, al contrario, me encantó bastante. ¡UN ABRAZO ENORME! :D **

***Jackeline762: ¿Recuerdas tu fic Those Nights? Pues no te mentí cuando dije que me encantó. :D Ya que dices que adoras mi forma de escribir, pues yo también digo que adoro tu forma de escribir, tu fic me inspiró para hacer este, e igualmente te lo dedico con mucha emoción, espero que te haya gustado, y si notas que el fic es similar al tuyo avísame de inmediato, no quisiera que te sientas incómoda. ¡BENDICIONES CHICA! :D P.D: Leí en tu perfil al lista de cosas que querías hacer antes de morir, y debo decir... ¡Que deseo que las hagas todas! Es obvio que te creerán loca, pero es obvio que será genial hacerlo. XD **

***Jomagaher: Amigo, gracias a ti pude mejorar escribiendo, me ayudaste a ver mis errores de guiones y eso te lo voy a agradecer siempre, por eso eres una de las personas a las cuales le dedico esta historia. No será tan trágica como el último capitulo que publicaste de tu fic "4"** (El cual me hizo llorar)**,**** pero hice un intento porque sea lo más tierna posible. :D De verás espero que te haya gustado. :D ¡UN ABRAZO ENORME! :D**

**Por ahora eso sera todo. :D Descansaré un momento antes de seguir con mis proyectos pendientes. :D **

**¡ADIÓS A TODOS! **


End file.
